It's Not Easy
by Yellowbrie3
Summary: Brittany is Mckinley's resident loser, best friend of HBIC cheerio captain Quinn Fabray. Brittany is not only picked on at school but also at home. Once Brittany's mother left her with her uncle her life turned upside down. Can Santana save her? *Trigger Warning* talks of suicide, abuse and self harm. Faberry romance, quitt & pezberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is strongly based off my personal experiences, please be kind with reviews! I have two other stories going but these are just some feelings I needed to get out. Chapters will get longer. Need a beta if anyone is interested.**

**Chapter 1 **

**It's Nothing **

Brittany walked into McKinley High with her head down, her senses on high alert and her binder hugged tightly to her chest. She pushes her glasses up onto her nose, but they just slide back down as she continues to walk with her eyes on the floor. She silently makes her way to her locker and hopes her best friend, Quinn, is there before she is. Brittany peaks through her glasses just as she arrives at her locker, blue eyes connect with hazel just in time for a slushy facial. Brittany hears the snickers through the hall as Azimio &amp; Karofsky fist bump and walk down the hall. Quinn rushes to her best friend's side and grabs her emergency slushy kit, she takes Brittany's hand and helps her to the bathroom.

Quinn has Brittany lean against the sick as she runs a paper towel under the warm water. She silently reaches up to Brittany's face, careful not to get slushy on her cheerio uniform. Just as he is about to place the towel Brittany flinches and cowers away from her touch. _That's weird she thinks, maybe she just got rattled by the slushy attack. _"Hey Britt it's okay it's just me Quinn, I don't want you to freeze so we have to get that slushy off your face." She attempts to reach Brittany again, she flinches slightly, but let's her friend clean her face. Quinn thinks she has gotten all the purple corn syrup when she notices some is still left, she reaches under Brittany's eye to remove it. Brittany hisses in pain as Quinn dabs the space under her eye. "I'm sorry Britt I didn't mean to hurt you, there was jus some slushy left, and I'm sorry I didn't get to your locker sooner, Sue worked us like crazy this morning I had to take an extra long shower." "It's okay Quinnie" Brittany says softly, not making eye contact with her friend. It's then that Quinn notices the purple bruising under Brittany's eye and decides to ask.

"Hey B, look at me for a second I just want to make sure I got all the slushy off." Brittany doesn't look up her head stays down and is focused on her shoes as she plays with the hem of her shirt. Quinn gentle reaches out, slow enough not to frighten her friend, and places two fingers under her chin. Shiny blue eyes connect with hazel and Quinn gasps at the scene before her. A lone tear falls from Brittany's bruised blue eye and Quinn reaches again to carefully wipe it away. Although her movement is slow Brittany still cowers as her friend's attempt to touch her eye. Quinn quickly retracts her hand. "Brittany, sweetie, what happened to your eye." Brittany raises her head slowly and says "nothing serious Quinnie I was playing outside yesterday and you know me never paying attention and I walked right into the tree house ladder." Quinn doesn't believe Brittany for a minute, she stares at her friend in hopes that she will take it back and change her story and tell the truth. Brittany can see the doubt and disappointment in her friend's eyes and she knows she doesn't believe her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, why can't you do anything right Brittany, don't make Quinn worry about you, nobody sure worry about such a worthless girl. _Brittany slumps her shoulders and keeps her eyes focused on the ground again knowing that she is disappointing Quinn just like she disappoints everyone else.

"Brittany please tell me the truth I know you didn't walk into the ladder, ever since we hung the climbing rope you removed the ladder so lord tubbington wouldn't go up in the tree house, I know you better than you think silly girl" Quinn calmly states to the scared girl in front of her. Brittany is shaking, she can't let Quinn find out what happened, and she just can't. Brittany raises her head with sadness in her eyes, "please don't call me silly Quinn, it's just another way to say that I'm stupid, just nicer, nothing happened and I would appreciate if you would stop asking me about it. Go to class Quinn, go find Rachel and make her morning, just leave me alone!" She all but shouts at her best friend and turns towards the mirror, hands gripping the sink so tight her knuckles are turning white. Quinn's eyes water quickly, she knows Brittany is just scared so she decides to put on her HBIC face and storm out of the bathroom to go find her girlfriend.

Brittany stares at herself in the mirror and gently reaches up to touch the bruise surrounding her eye. She hisses as her fingers make contact with the large bruise. She's not used to this normally the bruises are in places that no one can see, or that she can easily hide by wearing a sweater and pants. Brittany reaches in her backpack in hopes of finding her makeup bag so she can cover the black eye and get to close. She frantically searches her bag to only realize that she forgot her makeup kit. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, why did I think I wouldn't get slushied today and have to redo my makeup, you're such an idiot Brittany!" She slides down the wall brings her knees to her chest and finally lets the tears start to fall. What she doesn't hear is someone coming out the stall and slowly walking toward. The girl who has been quiet the entire time finally makes a mistake and drops her pen. Hearing the sudden sounds Brittany coils into herself saying "please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

"Brittany." The blonde hears the sudden but soft tone that she doesn't recognize. She digs her face deeper into her legs while repeating please doesn't hurt me over and over again. "Brittany, it's Santana, please relax it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I just want to help you." The blonde quickly snaps her head up hearing McKinley's resident bitch speak so kindly to her, no realizing that she is sitting under the radiator. She moves her head so quickly that she bangs it against the radiator and winces from the immediate pain. She rubs the back of her head noticing that Santana has moved incredibly close to her. She jumps up but quickly falls back to the floor, just as Santana is reaching out to help her everything goes black.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's Going to be Okay

Santana sat in the orange padded chair in the nurse's office watching Brittany sleep not so peacefully on the slightly cushioned bed. Brittany's eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes were clenched tight, her hands balled into fists while she was curled into a ball. Every so often her body would tremble and it seemed as though she would wake up. Every tremble Santana noticed her hands would unclench and then clench again, kind of as if she was trying to protect herself from whatever she was dreaming about. The brunette stared at Brittany and despite her clearly saddened and fearful state she couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girl was. Brittany had beautiful long blonde hair, and legs that went on for days, she had tiny freckles on her face and an adorable little nose and ugh those baby blues she had they were gorgeous. Santana was lost in her thoughts when she was startled by the sudden intrusion of the bell ringing. Brittany's eyes shot open she sat up quickly and backed up against the wall.

Santana noticed Brittany's distress immediately and quickly stood to help the girl. The sudden movement of the brunette caused the blonde to put her arms up to shield her face, as she stated, "please don't hurt me." A tear rolled down Santana's cheek for the obviously frightened girl.

Santana stayed in place and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Brittany, it's just Santana, you hit your head in the bathroom so I carried you here to get you checked out, the nurse said it's just a bump, nothing to be too concerned about. You had me worried there for a second, I'm glad you finally woke up." _Good job Brittany now you have someone else worried about you. _The brunette spoke softly so she didn't scare the girl anymore then she already was. Brittany was still shaking but she had removed her arms from in front her face, sapphire eyes connected with brown and Santana gave the blonde a small smile. "There you are, I'm not going to hurt you Brittany, and I just want to help." Santana said repeating her words from earlier in the bathroom.

Brittany still hadn't said anything or made any attempt to get up from the bed. _Maybe if I just stay quiet she'll go away and won't ask any more questions, _she thought to herself, although she kind of had the feeling that Santana wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. She looked up at Santana and softly asked, "Can I go home now? I really don't want to be here for the rest of the day, not like I learn anything anyway." _Wow that was the first time I didn't stutter around stranger, maybe I'm not a freak after all. _She hung her head not wanting to see the disappointment on Santana's face, as she didn't ask for permission to talk. Brittany silently waited for the punishment she expected for being so stupid. Instead when she looked up into chocolate orbs all she saw was adoration from them.

Santana slowly put her hand out towards the girl "come on Britt-Britt, I'll give you a lift home." _Woah where did that nickname come from? _Brittany hesitated, shocked by the fact that the girl wasn't screaming at her for speaking out of turn. "O-okay, t-thanks Santana." Brittany stuttered out and took the girls open hand. Both girls immediately noticed the warmth it brought them but chose to ignore it.

Santana guided Brittany to her black Jeep Wrangler Rubicon, top of the line, most expensive Jeep you could own. Brittany stopped in her tracks afraid to get into such a nice car, she was sure she was going to do something to dirty the car and then Santana would hate her like everyone else. Santana noticed Brittany's hesitation. "It's okay Brittany it's a quick ride to your house nothing bad is going to happen." _That's what you think, _Brittany thought.

"Sorry San… I-I-I m-mean S-s-santana y-your c-car i-is really nice a-a-and … Brittany started to get really anxious and her stuttering was getting worse by the minute. Her cheeks turned crimson and she looked down at her feet waiting for Santana to think she was a freak and just walk away. Instead of walking away Santana slowly dipped her head to catch Brittany's eyes before she spoke "Brittany, yes my car is nice, thank you, but I need you to slow down and tell me what you're trying to say, it's okay."

"I-I-I don't want to do a-a-anything t-to ruin y-your c-car, I-I r-ruin e-everything." Brittany's gaze stayed on her shoes, her cheeks still burned red from embarrassment. The blonde's stutter gets so much worse when she is nervous and is trying to not to do anything wrong. The stutter developed right after her mother had left and all the yelling started. Whenever she would try to apologize for messing up the words would come out but not the way she intended. That's when the name-calling started that eventually turned into violent shoving and battering.

Santana felt her heart constrict at the beautiful girl's words. The brunette gathered her bearings not sure where this caring nature had come from but she felt drawn to the blonde. She knew something else was going on with this girl and for some reason she wanted to do whatever she could to help her. "Britt-Britt can you look a me for a second?" She asked softly still trying to make eye contact with the girl. "Come on Britt, let me see those beautiful eyes." _Wow did I just tell this girl she was beautiful, what is wrong with me? _Brittany slowly lifted her head to see Santana smiling softly at her. "You do not ruin everything Brittany, I haven't gotten a chance to really know you yet, but I can already tell you are an amazing person, there is no way someone so awesome can ruin anything. Right now in this moment in my eyes are a perfect and strong, I'm going to help you through anything you need, you're stuck with me." Santana finished her rant as the red color tainted her neck to the tops of her cheeks. _Ethnic people don't blush my ass, _she thought.

Brittany composed herself quickly so she would only stutter a little bit, trying to hide her nervousness. "T-thank y-you S-s-santana, you may think those things about me now, b-but you will soon see that I am n-not p-p-perfect." The blonde dropped her gaze and played with the hem of her shirt not wanting to see the look on Santana's face, expecting to see realization that Brittany was and always would be a freak and a loser. Santana reached out her pinky to Brittany slowly and the blonde girl studied it for a few seconds before quickly grasping it, not wanting to keep the other girl waiting. "I promise Britt-Britt I will never ever get sick of you and I will always think of you as perfect." _Intense much Santana? _Shaking herself of her thoughts she lifted both their hands to kiss the knuckle of her pinky as if to be sealing the deal. "Now let's get you home you definitely need some rest, is anyone there to take care of you?" Brittany looked up at Santana with fear in her eyes "m-m-m-my u-u-u-ncle c-c-comes h-h-home a-a-around 5:30" she looked at her watch to see it was only 12:30. "T-t-that g-g-gives me p-plenty of t-t-time to p-p-prepare d-dinner, c-clean a-a-and m-m-maybe lay d-down for a l-l-little b-b-bit" the blonde stated with her eyes still locked on the girls intertwined pinkies. It didn't get passed Santana that Brittany's stutter got dramatically worse when talking about her home life, but she decided to not ask just yet.

"NO WAY!" Santana yelled which caused the blonde to jump and almost fall over. The brunette was quick to reach out and steady Brittany's hips to keep her grounded. "I'm sorry Brittany I didn't mean to yell and scare you. You need to go home and rest you can't be doing all these chores today. I'll take you home and I'll stay for a little while if that's okay with you?" the blonde just nodded in approval. "I'll even help you to make dinner this way I know you're okay" Santana smiled as the girl nodded again. "Okay well let's get going, I can tell you really need a nap." The blonde looked at Santana with blue eyes that lacked the brightness and she assumed this was from just being tired and the bump on the head. _I need to help this girl, no one cares about me so I will put my time into caring about someone else. _

They walked to the car with their pinkies still connected. Santana quickly took out her phone to text Rachel letting her know that she would be taking Brittany home and to let Quinn know she had Brittany. Santana, Quinn and Rachel had known each other since they were little. Friends since pre-k, but Rachel was Santana's best friend, Quinn has always been one of her closest friends too, but she spent a lot of time with Brittany or with Rachel doing lovey dovey stuff. Santana had never hung out with Brittany the girl was always busy or not allowed to join the girls out. Right now though Santana realized that Brittany was going to become a very big part of the brunette's life and she was definitely okay with that.

Once inside the decked out vehicle Santana reconnected their hands as Brittany guided her to the house. What both didn't know was who was waiting for them when they arrived.

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Next chapter we will meet Brittany's uncle. Like I said this story is very close to home and this is the best way possible to get my thoughts out. I don not own any of the characters from Glee! Please continue with reviews I appreciate them. All mistakes are mine, still looking for a beta. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed! I'm going to try and update twice a week. All mistakes are mine! **

****Trigger Warning for Abuse and Self –Harm********

**Chapter 3**

**It's Not Okay **

The car ride back to Brittany's place was quiet, Santana had popped her Adele CD in to have it play softly in the background. Brittany's head was resting against the window while she unconsciously played with Santana's fingers. Santana couldn't get over how nice it felt to have Brittany playing with her hands and the soft circles she would draw on her wrist. The brunette was raised in a strict Catholic household to her family being Gay was a sin. She always supported Quinn &amp; Rachel's relationship but her Santana's parents did not. After Quinn and Rachel came out the whole town of Lima knew very quickly. Santana's parents banned the two girls from their house, which meant Santana had to always go to theirs, which she was okay with. She rather the two girls feel comfortable in their own homes then awkward in hers. The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the soft voice of Brittany, "it's the yellow one on the right San, you can pull in the driveway."

The girls got out of the car and headed towards the garage door. The blonde punched in the code to open the door and lead the Latina inside. Santana walked forward towards the other door but soon realized that Brittany wasn't behind her. She turned to see the blonde with her head down and wringing her wrists. "Britt, sweetie, are you okay?" Santana asked softly trying not to frighten the blonde. Brittany lifted her head slowly to make eye contact with the Latina. She didn't want Santana to think she was a freak like everyone else did, but she had to tell the girl that her uncle was home and he's not the biggest fan of Brittany having unannounced guests over.

"Sorry S-s-san, m-m-y u-u-u-uncle j-j-just…" Brittany stuttered out. "Slow down Britt, relax and tell me when you're ready I am in no rush to be anyway" Santana spoke softly with a small smile encouraging the girl to go on.

"M-my u-u-u-uncle is just never home this early, he hates when I-i-I have guests over unannounced" Brittany finally got out while still holding contact with the Latina. It didn't get passed Santana yet again how Brittany's stutter was dramatically worse when talking about her home life or her uncle. "Okay Britt don't worry I will introduce myself and use the manners my parents taught me, it' going to be okay" She reached out slowly to give the blonde's hand a squeeze she let her know she was right there with her.

Brittany thought about it for a second, she really didn't want to be in the house alone with her uncle maybe if Santana stayed for a while she would be safe. The blonde squeezed Santana's hand back and led the girl through the garage and up the stairs.

Once they reached the top step Brittany turned to look at Santana making sure this was okay and she was positive about coming inside. Santana smiled and reached past Brittany to open the door for her, never once dropping her hand. The blonde smiled softly as she blushed and continued on. "U-u-uncle J-j-j-jay!" Brittany yelled through the house. "What is it useless? Stop with the fucking stutter you weren't born with it you idiot" Jay appears from the kitchen, noticing both girls standing there, one with her head hung low and her ears tinged red. Santana's blood boils at the comment, how could anyone treat someone so sweet like Brittany this way. Yeah she's never leaving.

"Oh I'm sorry who are you?" He turns to Santana and offers his hand

"I'm Brittany's friend Santana, nice to meet you sir." She extends her hand as she continues, "you really shouldn't call Brittany names and she can't help her stutter, can't just make it stop over night." She spits out not caring if she crossed a line or not.

"You don't know Brittany sweetheart, she's a moron and she's good for nothing, that's why her mother left her. You'll come to learn and you'll get bored and frustrated and leave her. It amazes me that Quinnie has stayed around all these years" Jay spats with only malice in his voice. _Wow! Santana this man is a complete piece of shit, no wonder Brittany is scared of him. I have to find out if he is hurting this beautiful girl, it's already clear he's mentally abusive. _

Santana can see a small tear form in Brittany's eye and subtly steps closer to the girl to let her know it's okay. "Don't worry sir, I wont' get bored of Brittany, she's my best friend" Santana places her hand on the small of Brittany's back and for once the girl doesn't jump out of her skin. Jay notices the light touch from the other girl "Whatever, Brittany you better only be friends with this girl and not some dyke bitch, I won't have an idiot and a dyke in my fucking house" Jay spits at the blonde girl his voice causing Brittany to jump. _Holy shit he cannot speak this way to this girl, just as she is about to speak out she's interrupted. _"Thanks for bringing the girl home you can go now," he says with a wave of the hand, but Santana is not moving. "Actually Brittany hit her head at school today, that's why she's home early, I wanted to stay with her maybe do some homework." _Obviously I don't want to do homework but something inside me just makes me think I can't leave this girl alone here. _

"That won't be necessary Brittany has chores to do, dinner to make and she takes forever to do her home, she's a little slow when it comes to school." He says while never breaking eye contact with Santana.

Just as Santana was about to speak up she hears a small voice, "it's okay San, I do have a lot to do and I'm not really worth your time anyway, I'm sure your parents want you home anyway." Santana whips her head towards the blonde "Britt" she says but she's cut off, "you heard the girl, now hurry on, say goodbye to your 'friend' Brittany" he tells the blonde who turns and does so immediately.

"Bye San, thanks for taking me home, I'll see you tomorrow in school?" Brittany says while looking at Santana with the saddest blue eyes.

"Yeah Britt I'll see you tomorrow, here's my number, let me know if you want a ride tomorrow okay?" The blonde gives a small nod and turns to go upstairs. "Thanks for dropping by Santana" Jay says his voice dripping with sarcasm. Santana takes one more look at the stairs before making her way back to her truck.

Brittany goes upstairs to her room to try and lay down just for a few minutes. Her head is spinning and she feels really light headed and nauseous. Just as she lies down she hears her uncle. "Get down here you little bitch!" Brittany sits up so quickly she thought she might throw up, once she calms herself she makes her way down the staircase and is met with the angry glare of her uncle. She knows she's in for it now.

"Did you really think bringing that little dyke bitch here was going to keep you from me?" Brittany's eyes stay on the floor, but he grabs her chin roughly so she makes eye contact. "I asked you a question idiot," he yells in her face. "I-I-I-I." She cannot even form a sentence he scares her so much. "You really are a fucking idiot!" he yells as he raises his hand to her face smacking her hard. She knows that will leave a mark and has to remember her makeup for tomorrow for sure. Jay reaches for his pants and removes his belt, Brittany's eyes go wide, and she knows she is barely going to be able to stand tomorrow. _I can't cry, I can't cry, think of Santana, she's right next to you and she's whispering that everything is going to be okay. Santana doesn't think you're an idiot, she thinks you're perfect. Don't cry Brittany don't cry. _

Jay grabs ahold of Brittany's arm and swings the belt across her back, holding her in place, so she doesn't try to get away from the impact. He continues to abuse her back as silent tears are beginning to form in her eyes. "Useles" "Worthless" "Bitch" is all she hears aside from the leather hitting her flesh.

One more solid hit and the buckle gets stuck in Brittany's lower back, the blonde finally lets out a yelp and falls to the ground in excruciating pain. Jay sends one swift kick to the ribs before turning to walk away leaving Brittany broken and beaten on the floor.

Two hours later Brittany has finally made her way back upstairs and into the bathroom. She doesn't bother to look at her wounds in the mirror she knows she scarred from years of abuse. She fills up the tub and bubbles and Epson salt for her wounds, she grabs her rubber ducky and slowly makes her way into the bath. Hissing in pain when he open wound hits the hot water and her body aches from the beating.

_I'm worthless and useless and no one is ever going to care for me, I can't bring Santana into this. Quinn doesn't even know about my life, I have to protect my friends. Santana can never find out. _Brittany stares at the small razor that she keeps in the shower. She needs to take the pain away, she needs to feel something, something other than being numb. The blonde drags the blade across her thigh, three long cuts, not too deep but enough to draw blood. The tears roll down her cheeks as she sinks into the water wishing for God to take her away from everything.

Brittany exits the tub and cleans her fresh wounds putting a small gauze pad on the cuts. She makes her way back to her room and takes out her phone to text Santana.

**Hey San it's Britt**

**Hey Britt-Britt how are you? Everything okay?**

**Yeah of course it is, would it be okay to ask for a ride to school tomorrow ? :)**

Santana takes a few minutes before responding to the text Brittany immediately backtracks

**Sorry San you don't have to give me a ride I deserve to walk anyway **

Santana grimaces at Brittany's response, why would she think she deserved to walk?

**No Britt-Britt I'm sorry I was in the other room getting a water, I will be at your house by 7:15! **

This causes Brittany to smile, of course Santana didn't answer right away because she was busy. Jeez Brittany relax.

**Thanks San! I'll see you tomorrow morning ;) **

Oh God I sent her a winky face! I hope she doesn't think I'm crazy I just wow I need to breathe. I'm already crushing on this girl. Santana is straight I cannot like her.

**Night Night Britt-Britt ;) **

Brittany's heart flutters at the choice of emoji. It's time to try and get some sleep, hopefully no nightmares. She rolls slowly onto her stomach to avoid the pain in her back, and drifts off dreaming of Santana's beautiful face.

**Thanks to everyone that is reading this story and giving me a chance to express myself. I appreciate all the reviews and if there are any suggestions please don't hesitate to let me know. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay everyone! Here's Chapter 3. I don't own glee just borrowing the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Please Don't Let Me Go**

Brittany wakes up to the sound of "My heart will go on" coming through her phone speaker signaling it's time to get up and get ready for school. She sits up slowly remembering the brutality from last night and hopes she can make it through the day without anyone noticing her pain. She makes her way over to the closest to pick out something to wear for the day, something that won't show her bruises and scars, but she wants to look nice for Santana. The blonde knows she shouldn't be crushing on this girl but who wouldn't she's gorgeous. Just as she slowly grabs her black jeans and Guns &amp; Roses long sleeved shirt her phone goes away.

**Santana Lopez: Hey Britt-Britt just wanted to make sure I was still driving you to school this morning?**

Brittany smiles wide at Santana's cuteness while quickly responding she doesn't want to keep the girl waiting.

**Brittany S. Pierce: Good morning San, if you wouldn't mind still driving me that would be awesome! **

Santana is not one to be a morning person but for the first time she was excited to wake up and see the beautiful blonde. She knows she shouldn't be having the feelings she's starting to develop, but who is she kidding Brittany is amazing. Those gorgeous blue eyes, those long porcelain legs, and her long beautiful hair. Okay time to stop and respond to the blonde beauty.

**Santana Lopez: Okay! I'll be leaving my house in about ten minutes see you soon ;) **

Woah there's that wink face again! This girl is adorable, everyone thinks she's a bitch but she really isn't. She's done more than she knows in the past 24 hours and we weren't even friends.

**Quinnie the Pooh: Hey B just wanted to see if you wanted a ride to school this morning we don't have cheerios practice?**

Brittany is surprised to get a text from Quinn considering how rude Brittany was to her in the bathroom. Except she knows that Quinn is an amazing person and she can't stay mad at Brittany for long at all, they're best friends for a reason.

**B: Thanks Quinnie but Santana is driving me to school today! I'll see you at my locker**

The blonde applies some makeup to her face paying careful attention to the bruising around her eye. She remembers to pack her makeup today in case it happens to come off today like it did yesterday. The blonde slowly makes her way to grab her black converses wincing as she bends down to put them on. Brittany walks over to her full-length mirror to check the damage to her back.

She lefts her shirt slowly to see the deep purple and blue bruises along her back and ribs, she notices the gash where the belt got stuck and applies some ointment to keep it from getting infected and applies gauze to the area, she changes the band aid on her wrist just in time to hear Santana. **BEEP BEEP BEEP! **

"I have no idea how I am going to hide this pain all day, hopefully no one bumps into me and no slushies. Right who am I kidding?" She grabs her backpack and makes her way out the door

"Hi Britt-Britt" Santana says happily while walking to the passenger door to open it for Brittany.

"H-hi S-san, t-thank you so much for p-p-picking me up-p this m-morning" Brittany nervously stutters out.

Santana grimaces when she notices the tiny limp in Brittany's walk this morning and her stutter obviously indicating that she is nervous. The Latina doesn't want Brittany to be nervous around her, she needs her to feel safe and cared for.

"You're welcome Britt! I'll drive you everyday I can if you want, even if you want to come and watch practice but then you have to get up earlier and you probably don't want to spend that much time with me. Sorry for assuming that's what you wanted." Santana pushes out and mentally smacks herself for sounding like an utter asshole.

"Santana you're rambling I would l-l-love to come watch you p-p-practice" Brittany and smiles at the brunette, a real smile that reaches her eyes.

Santana smiles at the fact that Brittany only stuttered a little bit this time a signal for her being more comfortable with the girl. "Okay Britt we can make that happen for sure!"

The girls ride in a comfortable silence with Santana tells Brittany she can put on whatever song she would like. The blonde reaches forward to change the radio station forgetting about the pain in her ribs. She lets out a loud yelp and grabs her ribs trying to keep the pain at bay.

"Brittany what happened are you okay?" Santana asks immediately with worry in her voice.

Brittany keeps her eyes cast down and wrings her hands hoping that she wont' have to explain anything to Santana, she would like to keep her as her friend.

"N-n-othing h-h-happened S-s-san, I-i-i j-j-just m-moved t-t-the w-w-w-rong w-way, p-p-probably a-a-n o-o-ld b-bruise o-o-or s-s-something. D-d-on't w-w-orry a-a-bout i-it r-really." Brittany tried to keep the fear out of her tone but was unsuccessful. Santana frowned at the return of her stutter and knew immediately something was wrong. She took the opportunity to pull into the park to give Brittany a chance to breathe and talk.

"Shhh Brittany it's okay sweetheart, take a few breathes for me and relax." Brittany's breathing was picking up faster and she was starting to panic. What if she told Santana and she didn't want to be her friend anymore, what if she thought she deserved it and sided with her mother and her uncle. Santana could practically see the wheels spinning in Brittany's brain. She slowly reached out for Brittany's hand. The girl jumped at first but eventually let Santana take a hold of her hand. She brought it to her chest.

"Follow my breathing Brittany, it's okay, it's going to be okay. I'm right here with you. Breathe in and out nice and slow." Brittany stared at Santana holding her hand and guiding her through her breathing. In a few minutes the blondes breathing had slowed but she continued to let Santana hold her hand. "I-I-I think I'm o-okay now S-san."

Santana opened her eyes slowly and locked with bright blue to only see the truth in her words. Santana had helped her and she was okay for right now.

"Okay Britt-Britt but I'm going to need you to tell me the truth. I saw you limping this morning when you came out of the house, you yelped when you reached to change the radio station. I want you to be honest with me Brittany we are friends and I care about you, let me help you please." Brittany looked at Santana searching for any form of dishonesty in her eyes but couldn't find any. She slowly nodded her head "Okay S-s-san I'll tell y-y-ou b-b-but can w-w-e skip s-s-s-chool I can't tell y-y-ou there. " Brittany asked quietly and Santana smiled at just how adorable the girl was.

"Yeah Britt we can skip school and you can tell me any and everything you need. I promise I'm not going to judge you." Santana said giving a sad smile to the beautiful blonde next to her. She stepped out of the car and walked over to Brittany's side offering her hand to the girl. She opens her arms and waits for the blonde to fall carefully in her arms. Holding this girl for a minute makes her realize how perfectly they fit together.

Brittany takes a deep breathe to gather her thoughts on where to start this story. She hoped she was making the right decision in telling the girl, but deep in her heart she knew she could trust the brunette. Brittany knew just how quickly she was going to fall for this beautiful girl with the mocha eyes.

* * *

**Thank you everyone again for reading and for your reviews they are all appreciated! Sorry for the wait work got in the way this week. Let me know what you think. Next chapter Brittany will explain everything to Santana. Enjoy the rest of your week! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait my life is so crazy right now but here's chapter 5! I do not own glee or any of the characters, just borrowing! Have a great week everyone**** This one is going to be told in Brittany's POV, let me know what you think about the POV change.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Help Me If You Can **

Once the hug breaks Santana walks to the back of her truck to get something out of her trunk. My heart is racing I know Santana won't hurt me I know that for some reason I trust this girl, who also happens to be the biggest bitch at McKinley High. Maybe this is all a trick and she's just being my friend because she wants to break me down like everyone else. I really hope that's not the case I can't take anything else. Santana comes back around carrying to large blankets, I'm curious if she is just prepared to sit outside and that's why she has these blankets, or maybe she uses them to cuddle with the boys she dates. My lip curls into a frown at the thought of Santana being with other men, but who am I kidding she's straight.

"Britt-Britt" she says as she boops my nose to get my attention

"S-sorry S-san w-what's w-with t-the –b-blankets?" I ask with a soft voice I normally don't ask too many questions, afraid of the repercussions.

"I keep blankets in my car in case of an emergency, like right now of course, we are going to talk and sit on one blanket and I'll cover you with the other one" she says with a smile.

Wow Santana is unbelievably sweet I wish she would let others see this side of her. I wonder why she only wants me under the blanket and not herself too. We could keep each other warm? Oh right she's straight and she doesn't want to cuddle with the fragile unicorn girl.

While Santana spreads out the blanket I can't help but stare at her, she's beautiful. The sun beaming off her dark hair, those long legs in that ridiculously short cheerios skirt, her beautiful tan complexion, finally she turns and makes eye contact. I melt at those gorgeous brown orbs. She's amazing. My heart rate picks up the longer I stare at her. What if after I tell her about my life she leaves me? What if she tells me I'm disgusting or a freak like all the other people? What if… I'm broken out of my thoughts when I hear.

"Come on Britt, come sit down with me and get warm" she pats the blanket as she calls me over

I walk slowly toward the blanket so I don't cause myself any pain and I try my best not to limp. I don't want Santana to see me, as weak and that I can't take a few hits. She's an expert fighter from what I've heard I'm sure she's taken a few hits here and there. It's hard not to wince every time I move, my ribs hurt, my thigh is throbbing, the sting in my back makes my eyes water, at least the swelling around my eye is beginning to go down. I slowly start to sit down when Santana offers her hand to help me. She is trying to guide me with her one hand in mine and she gently reaches to guide my back.

"OWWW!" I hiss out and try to jump back up but the pain in my body just won't let me. I feel the tears in my eyes but try my best not to let them fall. I don't want to make Santana feel bad I know she was just trying to hurt. She won't hurt me I repeat to myself over and over again. I can see the hurt look on her face and I know it's only there because she thinks she hurt me. Yeah that hurt but she didn't do it to me, she doesn't know what happened.

I finally guide myself to sit down when I noticed that Santana is sitting a lot further from me then she was before. I obviously scared her but I didn't mean too. They're fresh wounds she didn't know she didn't know. I have to explain.

"S-san l-l-look at m-m-e" she shakes her head and continues to stare at her wringing hands. I muster all my courage to control my stutter and show her that I trust her I'm just a little bit broken.

"Come on Santana", I take another deep breath, "look at me it's okay." She obviously notices the lack of stutter that time and turns to look at me with those chocolate beauties. Keep going Brittany you can control this stutter with people you trust, it's just like talking to Quinn. I talk to myself it definitely helps when I need a little pep talk.

"I hurt you," she says in a soft whisper that if I wasn't so close I would have never heard her.

"You didn't hurt me, I'm hurt, and you just touched a part of my body that is hurt. You didn't know it was there. You don't help me, you help me if you can. Besides Quinn you are the best friend I've ever had and we've only know each other a couple days." I'm basically pouring my heart into this friendship that I hope she understands.

Her eyes flicker to my lips while I talk and I can't decide if it's because she wants to kiss me or because I didn't stutter. I hope it's the first part but that's pushing it I think. I just wish I could be inside her head for a minute, I just want to know what she's thinking.

"You're beautiful," she blurts out. Well okay maybe it was the latter choice, maybe she does want to kiss me! Score! Slow down I tell myself there will be no kissing until you tell her everything just in case she doesn't want to stay with someone as broken as you. She deserves better than this fragile girl who can't stand up for herself who no one wants.

Santana reaches slowly to move a piece of hair behind my ear, slowly she moves in and it seems as though she is going to kiss me. Panic signals go off in my head and I gently put my hand out to stop her from making that move. My hand rests upon her heart and I can feel the erratic beat, she's nervous. I look up and I can see not only hurt on her face but fear in her eyes.

"I-it's o-okay" I close my eyes and breathe deep to control my stutter. I don't want her to be mad at me.

"Please don't be mad at m-m-me." She looks up so fast at my words I'm sure she has whiplash. She stares at me but she doesn't say anything. Great now I messed up again. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why can't you do anything right Brittany? A beautiful girl wants to kiss you, you kiss her back, you don't push her away. My uncle is right I am an idiot. After a couple seconds of silently berating myself she still hasn't said anything. I decide that I better leave and start walking to school, it's not that bad a walk, not like I haven't done it before.

"I-i-i-i… I-I'm s-s-orry S-santana, I'll j-just g-go. I'm r-r-really n-not w-worth i-it a-anyway. T-thanks f-for the r-r-ide, s-see y-ya" I rush out quickly, my stutter all over the place and the tears a beginning to fall. I try to get up as quickly as possible and start my walk towards the high school. I refuse to turn back and see Santana getting into her car and driving away. I can't believe I messed this up.

I walk for about two minutes before my body cannot take it anymore. I've done this a million times before in worse conditions. I will my body to keep moving but with every step I take a sharp pain rips through my body. My tears are flowing heavy and it's getting harder to breathe. I limp slowly to the bench by the stop sign, sitting down to take a quick rest careful not to rest on my back. I close my eyes and lean my head back willing the pain to go away. My eyes snap open when I realize I left my backpack in Santana's car. "Fuck now what" I yell out as if that's going to help. I decide to worry about it later, it's obvious I am not making it to school today. I continue to sit on the bench and hope that maybe in a little while I can make my way home.

Suddenly a few minutes later I hear a car making its way down the street at what seems to be a very high speed. Obviously this person must be late for something so I think nothing of it keeping my eyes closed. Next I hear the car door close so I decide to peek my non-bruised eye open, I still really can't see anything. I feel a presence next to me and immediately know its Santana, so I just wait.

I can hear her erratic breathing and sniffling so I know she has been crying. I slowly open my eyes and look at her. Her eyes are cast down and she's wringing her hands again, looking like a child who is waiting to be scolded. I know I don't deserve an explanation but she's here for a reason. I take a chance and gently reach out using my index finger to reach under her chin and lift her head. Red and glistening eyes meet blue.

"I'm so sorry Brittany, I didn't mean to make you leave. I'm sorry that I tried to kiss you. I should have known you weren't into that and I'm just really sorry. I was supposed to be helping you and letting you tell me your story. I'm so selfish sometimes and I can't help but hurt other people. Please forgive me, we can be friends I want to be your friend please…hmmph." I stop her rambling by placing the same index finger over her lips and again gather my courage to speak.

"I am not mad at you, thank you for explaining." She blushes and looks down again. "Uh Huh look at me please" she does. "I really want to kiss you too, but I want to tell you my story in case you think I'm not worth it after, I don't want my first kiss to be with someone who can't stand the … "now it's her turn to stop my rant.

"I will never think you are unworthy or disgusting or not be able to stand the sight of you. You are gorgeous, amazing, sweet, and I really do care about you. I'm sorry I froze up but I've never had these feelings for a girl before" she says softly. "So I am going to do something to show you that I am not going anywhere okay? Do you trust me?" she asks and I nod slowly. She leans over and gently cups my cheek, her eyes boring into mine. My eyes flicker to her lips and then back to her eyes. She's smiling. I know exactly what she's going to do now. I'm going to have my first kiss. I give a subtle nod to let her know it's okay. She leans in at the same time as me and presses her soft plump lips to my pale ones. It's sweet and simple. No battling tongues or fights dominance. Wow my heart is beating out of my chest but I don't want to break this kiss. Santana opens her mouth and grabs ahold of my top lip as I can feel her smiling into the kiss.

After a short while the kiss breaks and I turn a dark shade of red. This girl is amazing. Santana is smiling that beautiful smile at me with those amazing dimples. I know I can trust the girl. Even if this relationship only stays as platonic, I know she will be in my life forever no matter what. Nothing is better than that feeling, well maybe having her as my girlfriend forever, but let's take this one step at a time.

"Okay I kissed you and now I am ready to hear anything you have to tell me. I am not going anywhere and when you are done with your story I will wipe your tears and kiss you again to show you just that." She blushes deep when she talks about kissing again. I lean over and peck her cheek "I'm ready to tell you."

"It all started 7 years ago when my mom left me with my uncle…"

* * *

**Sorry everyone I know I said we would find out about Brittany's past but I needed to get this scene out. It's something that happened and I want to dedicate an entire chapter or two to Britt's backstory. Thank you all for your reading and reviews! Still looking for a beta! Until next time **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay all school and work was kicking my ass this week! Enjoy the update, I would really appreciate your reviews and input. Unbetad all mistakes are mine and I do not own Glee **

**Chapter 6**

**Hold Me Close **

I had to keep writing this! I had such a crappy weekend so continuing my story was definitely something that would help me. Thanks for all the readers and the reviewers! Have a great week!

Seven Years? Santana thinks to herself, Brittany was only ten years old when she lost her mother? She was so little and meek and I can only imagine how she felt, poor thing. I can't believe Brittany's mother left her with that creep of a man, he's awful, I know he's doing something to hurt her. I'm broken out of my thoughts when I hear that angelic soft voice. "San? Are you sure that you want to hear this? I don't want to be a bother to you, you really don't have to listen to my problems, I can just walk home." Brittany rushes out quickly and tries to stand just as fast but is plagued with the pain she's in. Tears begin to form in those beautiful baby blues as she forces herself to sit back down.

I gently reach out to cup her cheek doing my best to avoid her bruised eye as I begin to speak. "Brittany, I want to help you as much as I can, I will do anything to protect you, I promise." I reach out with my pinky to seal the promise as we both kiss our knuckles.

She looks down at her hands that she's wringing, obviously a nervous habit she has. "Brittany, you can tell me anything," I say with a small smile in hopes to help the girl begin her story.

"I've never talked about this before with anyone," she states softly, while still wringing her hands and refusing to make eye contact.

"I could be your first," I spit out not even realizing how that comes across. That gets Brittany's attention as she looks at me with wide eyes and a rose colored blush on her cheeks. "I-I-I mean the first person you talk too, not your first anything else, I mean I was your first kiss and I wouldn't mind doing other things with y-y-ou," I stutter out like the moron that I am. Brittany stifles a laugh and puts her hand on mine to stop my rant. "It's okay Santana I understand what you meant I was just a little surprised at first," she says while she leans over and pecks my cheek. Looking back down at her hands to whispers out,"I-I-I w-wouldn't mind doing s-s-tuff with y-you either," the blonde says as she turns a dark shade of pink.

I swoon at her words and hope that I can figure my shit out before I try and bed this girl. I want to take my time with Brittany and take her on dates and cuddle and do all that romantic crap everyone talks about. I am not really sure what's happening to me, I'm more of a fuck em' and leave em' type of gal, never even had a relationship, no desire too. But with this beautiful blonde before me I want all those things and more, I can't tell you where these feelings came from, but I can tell you that they aren't going away anytime soon, I'm not letting anyone stand in my way.

"I-I c-can't tell you everything y-yet S-san" Santana frowned at Brittany's words not because she couldn't tell her but because the girl was nervous and her stutter was back.

"You can tell me anything you want whenever you're ready Britt-Britt" she reached and wrapped her arm slowly around the trembling blonde encouraging her to cuddle close. Brittany leaned into Santana's side slowly and avoiding any of her injuries the best she could. The blonde felt Santana trying to rub soothing circles on her back but she winced every time she did so. "S-San c-could y-you n-not r-r-rub m-my b-b-back" Brittany whispered and hoped she didn't offend the girl. She would let her continue if she wanted too she deserved the pain she knew this but one could only hope she would stop.

I heard Brittany's quiet whisper asking to stop the circles I was drawing on her back, my hand immediately stilled fearing that I had done something wrong. I think Brittany could feel the tension and panic set in so she quickly spoke again, "S-san d-don't worry it's j-just b-because I'm h-hurt, you didn't d-do anything wrong" I smiled at her lack of stutter this time when she spoke but immediately frowned at the fact that she was hurt in someway on her back.

We sat in silence for a little while, I knew Brittany was mentally preparing herself to open up to me, she was wringing her wrists slowly, which of course is her nervous tick. I reached out gently and stilled her moving hands, she looked up at me with those crystal blues that were full of fear and pain, I smiled softly at her to let her know everything was okay.

"Up until the age of ten I had a very good life, it was just me and my mom, I think I met my father when I was very little but I don't remember him at all. There was never any pictures of him in the house and whenever I would ask my mother about him she would freeze up and try to get me to do something else" Brittany began and when I didn't speak just looked at her she knew it was okay for her to continue.

"My mom and I were super close and did everything together, it was me and her against the world. She worked really hard and sometimes late at night, but I learned young to be responsible and look after myself while my mom was at work. We didn't have much money so she couldn't afford a babysitter, but I never resented her for it. We never used to really hang out with my U-u-uncle J-j-jay, my mom wasn't really close with her family, and I never understood why and I never got a chance to ask her," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped that tear quickly noticing she only stuttered on her uncle's name set off some red flags.

I slowly ran my fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp, listening to her letting out a sigh of contentment, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath calming herself and continued.

"One nigh my u-u-uncle came over but he didn't say hello to me he just walked in and headed straight for the living room where my mother was" Brittany said quietly.

_Flashback _

"_Annie!" Jay yelled as he stormed into the living room looking for my mom._

"_Annie why the fuck have you not been answering my phone calls! You owe me money bitch and you better have it ready for me by tomorrow!" He yelled throwing his arms erratically in the air. I was trying to be discreet and listen to the conversation just in case I had to protect my mother. _

_My mother stood up for the couch quickly approaching her brother. "Brittany I know you're there go to your room please" she said slowly never breaking eye contact with Jay. "I'm sorry mommy" my little voice broke the silence in the room as I sprinted down the hall to my room. _

_Our home wasn't very big, it was a two bedroom, one floor, one bath and a living room. My room had yellow walls, two unicorn posters, three stuffed animals, a small bed with a green comforter that had white flowers on it. There was tiny dresser and an even smaller closet, but it was a home with my mommy so I didn't care. I could hear shouting from my room but couldn't really make out the words other than Bitch, your daughter, and fix it. I jumped when I heard the front door slam and immediately ran out to find my mom. She was on the couch with her hands in her face as the tears fell freely. _

"_Mommy?" I hesitantly asked not trying to startle her _

_She peaked through her fingers when she noticed it was me she opened her arms wide and said, "Come here baby I didn't mean to scare you, I was just trying to protect you." _

"_Are you okay mommy" I asked while wiping away some of her tears. "Yeah baby I'm okay, let's get you ready for bed okay?" I nodded and hopped off her lap heading for my room. _

_Normally my mother would come in immediately to tuck me in and kiss me goodnight but she took a long time, therefore I decided to go check on her. I found her in the kitchen with an icepack to her face sobbing at the table. It was obvious that my uncle had hurt her. I reached out my tiny hand and grabbed hers, I walked my five-year-old self and my distraught mother to bed where we fell asleep with her holding me close. That was the nigh I realized that my uncle was a bad man and he wasn't going away. He came by weekly for fives years after that demanding for something and always threating my mother. She did her best to not let me hear what he said or cover the pain he inflicted. _

_End flash back_

I continued to run my fingers through her beautiful blonde hair in hopes of keeping her calm as she continued to struggle to get her words out. It was so painful to listen to what this wonderful and sweet girl had been through, and the lump in my throat indicated that this tale was about to get a lot less fairy and a lot more chaotic and sorrowful. I let Brittany cry for a little bit when her emotions got the best of her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear in hopes that she would relax, but that didn't seem to work. Brittany's breathing was becoming more labored and shorter with each breath she took. I knew it was my job to help her get through this panic attack.

"Brittany, it's okay sweetheart, listen to my breathing, in and out, in and out. Everything is going to be okay, I'm right here and I refuse to let you go," I said to her while continuing to run my fingers through her hair but her breathing wasn't getting any better. So I decided to take her hand and lift it to my chest so she could feel my heart beat.

"Baby" the nickname rolling off my tongue easily and Brittany didn't seem to mind me using it. "Listen and feel my heartbeat Britt, relax I have you now."

"H-hold me c-c-close S-san, p-p-please d-don't let me g-g-o" she rasped out her voice hard from crying.

Tears stung my eyes and I didn't even fight to keep them at bay, "I have you Britt, I won't let you go" I said while kissing the top of her head. Her breathing had finally calmed down and she seemed as if she was ready to continue. She looked up at me with those beautiful blues that were now red from the tears, silently she reached up to wipe the water from my face and smiled softly at me.

She rested her head against my chest, her hand never leaving my heart as she continued. "My mom drove me over to my uncles house 4 weeks after my tenth birthday, I wasn't really sure why she wanted to go there since all they did was argue but I was too afraid to ask. It was a cold and rainy morning in March, and the ride over was a little uncomfortable. My mom continuously asked if I knew that she loved me and would do anything to protect me. I told her yes and always said I love you right back."

"We pulled up to the yellow house and I hopped out of the front seat. My u-u-uncle was waiting for us at the door with a smug look on his face. My mother grabbed my, _my little pony _mini suitcase and handed it to Jay. We walked inside and made our way over to the couch. J-j-jay was s-staring at me so I q-quickly cuddled into my mother's side." I moved to rub her arm slowly making patterns and hoping I wasn't hurting her like when I tried to rub her back.

"My mom told me I was going to be staying with this man for a couple of days until she sorted out what she needed too. I didn't want too but the look on her face told me this was something that needed to be done. She kissed me on top of the head and told me she loved me. T-t-that was t-t-the l-last t-t-time I ever s-saw h-her." Brittany finishes as she chokes back a sob.

"Oh Brittany" I say while trying my best to comfort the broken girl who is crying her heart out into my chest.

Brittany seems to have cried out all her tears when she sits up slowly, I guess this means she is ready to go home, so I try to stand up ready to offer her a ride home or to my house for now. I make a move towards the car but she stops me by grabbing my wrist gently. I sit back down and lift under her chin so she'll make eye contact with me and all I can see in those blues is fear. So I wait for her to speak.

"S-san c-c-can I show you s-something?" she asks barely above a whisper. I nod my head slowly because I have a strong feeling I am not going to like this at all. Brittany into her backpack and gets a makeup removing wipe, when she's done removing her backup I can see two black eyes, a split lip, and a few scars adorning her forehead and cheeks. I hadn't even noticed I was crying until I felt a tear slip from my nose. I internally chat that this man didn't do this to my sweet innocent Brittany, I'm bout' to go all Lima Heights on his ass. Brittany must take my silence as a bad thing and immediately retracts.

"I' s-s-sorry San I shouldn't have s-showed y-y-ou, I know I'm d-d-disgusting." She blurts out while keep her head down as her shoulder begin to shake. I hear her harshly whisper to herself, _stupid, stupid, stupid. _Immediately I'm broken out of my thoughts, "Brittany, no, no, no you are not disgusting, you are beautiful and innocent, you are everything that's good in this horrible world. Tell me who has been doing this to you?" I plead for her answer as I ghost my fingers across the split in her lip.

She takes another deep breath, "M-m-my u-u-uncle h-has b-been b-beating me s-since t-t-he day after my m-m-m-other l-left. H-he s-says I'm s-s-stupid and an i-i-idiot, d-disgusting, g-g-garbage" she trails off as the tears flow heavier, I'm ready to jump off this bench and find this bastard and kick his fucking teeth in, no one deserves to be treated this way. I have a strong feeling that Brittany's back being in pain has to do with this man and I will get to the bottom of this. I will get Brittany out of that house if it's the last thing I do.

"Brittany, look at me honey. I am going to help you as much as I can. I want you to come stay with me for a little while, do you think you could do that?" She shakes her head no and my heart drops to my stomach. "Why?" I ask quietly.

"I can't p-p-put you in d-danger S-s-san!" She all but screams and tries to move too quickly from the bench, yelping when she feels pain in her body. I get her to look me in the eyes "Okay I get it I won't fight with you but please promise me you will call if something happens, and if not me then call Q, hell even call Rachel one of us will come to you to help you. I know there is more to this story that you are not ready to tell me but I am here for you when you are, I am not going to let this man hurt you anymore" I lean in and give her a lingering kiss as a promise that I will be there. Little does she know I will be watching her because I may be calm now but that's only for Brittany's sanity, I will get this man behind bars, you can trust me on that.

**Thanks so much for reading! We're going to see a lot more angst before the fluffy comes but I promise this story has a happy ending. My story was a hard road at first but I had a Santana to get me through everything. Until next time! **


End file.
